


Seafood

by fishtiddies



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/F, Minor Violence, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, and the tentacles can feel uh oh, but gender isn't really addressed, reader has a nonspecified hole, reader has tiddies, reader is a spider-person, reader is lonely and horny :(((, this fic is a trainwreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishtiddies/pseuds/fishtiddies
Summary: The first sensation that came back to you was the salty taste of blood in your mouth. You coughed and tried to spit it out, but as soon as you did, you felt the world spin as you were yanked to the air by something holding your legs. You opened you eyes to the dim light, and saw a face, upside down."Oh, so the little spider is awake already?" The face spoke. It took you a while to remember the situation you were in and deduce that the face belonged to your archenemy. You struggled a little but she took a hold of your face with her gloved hands to stop you.Your naked, exposed face.You could feel cold dread spread to your entire body as a wave.
Relationships: Olivia Octavius/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Seafood

The only bad thing about your little side-job as Spidey was not being able to feel the wind in your hair as you swung. The mask got sweaty in the summer and you would have done anything to be able to take it off, but that piece of cloth was the only thing keeping your secret identity safe.  
  
At times, you got lost in your thoughts, thinking about all that could happen if your mask wasn't there. This was a question that could be interpreted in many ways. On one hand, your identity being revealed would endanger you as well as everyone you knew, and you'd probably never dare to let your guard down again, sleeping with one eye open for the rest of your life. On the other hand, if you wouldn't be wearing the mask because the spider had never bitten you in the first place, maybe things would be better for you. Maybe you wouldn't be so afraid to let anyone close.  
  
You looked at the city lights. They were quite beautiful at night, like water, but weirdly symmetrical yet chaotic. Beams of light rising from the ground that you could walk on. Glass reflecting everything happening all around New York, like eyes everywhere. Or like ice, equally everywhere now that the temperature had dropped down for the night. You admired the glass until you heard it shatter and dogs barking. You glanced downwards, in the direction of the noise. Your dangling legs were blocking some of your vision but you could clearly see someone moving down there. You let yourself drop down.  
  
But your mind was still preoccupied. Now, instead of fantasies, it was memories. Memories of you screaming at the other person in your apartment to get out, holding the door of your room closed while she was demanding to know what is wrong. You gazed at the mirror in the room and it reflected the pure horror of a person in a spider-suit. Eventually the girl gave up and marched out the building. You stepped out of hiding only to see that she had apparently wanted to surprise you with some homemade food. The food would have probably smelled delicious any other time, but then it had made you want to throw up. She never returned to your apartment.  
  
You could recognize the person making the racket the second you saw her, from the way she was moving around, her extra limbs keeping her high up in the air. You couldn't quite make out the green of her suit in the dim light of the night, but there was no mistaking her for anyone else. Doctor Octopus seemed to have noticed you and didn't seem to feel like fighting, as she started to make her way away from the ATM centre with astonishing speed, grabbing at buildings and pulling herself forward two tentacles at a time, merely a shadow to any passerby. But not you, already thwipping after her.  
  
This was a part of your routine, basically, your swift movements coming to you naturally. It left you time to ponder other parts of your routine, how you would lie awake in the evening those rare days that you weren't out patrolling due to a sprained limb or a cold. Crimefighting would usually keep you busy, but on those nights, you couldn't help but wish there was someone there with you. Anyone. But someone over there with you was always a risk as they could always discover you, or something could come up and you would have to leave... In the end, you would always end up spending your night in solitude, only accompanied by your own hand.  
  
Doctor Octopus might have been fast, but she wasn't very good at hiding. No matter what turns she would take, you were impossible to lose. Eventually she seemed to realize that as she abruptly spun around, ready to fight. You had no objections.  
"Stealing from ATM machines? You've seen better days!" you yelled as you dodged a blow from a tentacle and neatly landed on another building.  
"Need to fund my research somehow!" Doc Ock replied as she rose up to your level, blocking your attempt at webbing her. You were about to say something else but had to dodge two tentacles coming at you from different directions. She was not playing around.  
  
The fight went on, neither of you particularly stronger than the other. She would strike at you, you would dodge, you would shoot your webs at her and she would dodge. It was mechanical.

Your thoughts started to wander to that time someone had asked you out, only to have you embarrasedly try to find a believable excuse that wouldn't hurt her feelings, because although she was cute and nice, you just couldn't risk-  
  
Your Spider-sense warned you too late that the surface you were about to land on was slippery with ice. You shot a web out into the black sky as you tried to regain balance, but it was no use. You fell back which gave your opponent a perfect window to grab your leg with a tentacle, lift you into the air and slam you into a wall. You head was spinning and your ears were ringing as you desperately tried to thwip a web to any surface, but you were slammed into the wall again. And once more. At some point, your vision went black and if you hit the wall again, you couldn't feel it.  
  
The first sensation that came back to you was the salty taste of blood in your mouth. You coughed and tried to spit it out, but as soon as you did, you felt the world spin as you were yanked to the air by something holding your legs. You opened you eyes to the dim light, and saw a face, upside down.  
"Oh, so the little spider is awake already?" The face spoke. It took you a while to remember the situation you were in and deduce that the face belonged to your archenemy. You struggled a little but she took a hold of your face with her gloved hands to stop you.  
  
Your naked, exposed face.  
  
You could feel cold dread spread to your entire body as a wave. It must have been visible in your eyes as well, because Doctor Octopus dared to chuckle. She drew her face a little closer to yours, do that your noses were basically brushing one another.  
"That's right, little spider. If I were you, I would start treating me a little nicer," she whispered. As much as your mind was filling with the worst-case-scenarios of what could happen now that she knew you face, there was still room for being rebellious, and on instinct, you spat right in her face.  
  
Doctor Octopus jerked away from you, looking disgusted and then furious. It was a little scary considering how restrained you were at the moment, but nowhere near as scary as the devious smile that spread on her face next.  
"Looks like the little spider will need to learn to behave," she whispered in a low, menacing voice.  
  
You didn't have time to wonder what she had in store for you as you were suddenly dropped onto the ground but then restrained again, this time upright. The tentacles curled around your body, below your armpits, around your throat and your stomach, but most notably, between your legs. Heat rushed to the bottom of your abdomen. You silently cursed at yourself for having that reaction. What didn't help was that as you looked back at Olivia after the initial shock of being dropped, she had stripped out of her suit. Your mouth went dry.  
  
Doc Ock's body was a mix of soft curves and sharp edges. Her bones were pointy under her skin, but there were obvious hints of muscle, too. Her tentacles seemed to come out of her body, instead of being attached to her suit like you had formerly assumed. Thick but tender scar tissue covered her skin on her sides, and although you couldn’t see, assumably where they connected to her back. Her breasts looked soft, and had red areas around them where the suit had previously pressed against them. You stopped yourself from looking further down, embarrassed that you had let your gaze linger. There was no way she hadn't noticed.  
  
"What-" you started, but were cut off as Doc Ock grabbed you by the hair.  
"So chatty... let's put that mouth to better use, shall we?" She said with a smirk before shoving you head into her lower regions. You struggled a bit but the tentacles around you just tightened, including the one running between your legs and against your crotch. You suddenly became very aware of how the tentacle was pulsing. You groaned into Doc Ock's crotch and she hummed in satisfaction.  
  
You slowly kissed Doc Ock's lower lips as she rocked into the touch. You noticed a pattern of correlation; the more you would lick at her folds, the faster the tentacle against your own would pulse.

You briefly wondered if it was connected to her heart rate, but the thought slipped away from your mind. For once, you had no trouble staying in the moment. The moment of you being tied up by your archenemy's pulsing mechanic tentacles while she fucked you face. That's pretty messed up, you thought, and then got back to the task.  
  
The tentacle between your legs was brushing against you deliciously, and you felt heat building up in stomach. You shifted your focus to Doc Ock's clit, which earned you an earnest moan and sped up the pace of the pulsing tentacle. Her breath was starting to get labored, and you were sure yours was as well. Little mewls started escaping your throat as you rode the limb. Your insides were begging for release, but at that moment, the tentacle was withdrawn, leaving you dangling, quite literally. You looked up to Doc Ock, only to be pulled to stand up by her other tentacles.  
"Not so fast."  
  
You had some time to react before you were forcefully pushed against a desk in the room and your suit was firmly tucked off. During that time, you could've webbed her, or broken a window and escaped. But for some reason, that option didn't seem favorable to you. Instead, you looked up at the devilish smirk on your enemy's face as she stuck as tentacle back at your now bare crotch. You gasped as she rubbed against you as if testing the waters and you couldn't help but wonder if she could actually feel with the tentacle. Your theory seemed to be proven correct as you saw the woman above you shudder with obvious pleasure. She continued to massage you as she slowly sucked her fingers, a gesture which by itself almost made you come at the spot.  
  
The fingers eventually came down to probe at your entrance. You panted heavily and then threw your head back with a moan as the fingers entered you. The tentacle had moved to your chest, caressing your softly in contrast to how the fingers were roughly shoved back and forth within you. With half-lidded eyes, you looked up at Doc Ock, who was clearly trying to remain in charge but looked equally lustful.  
  
The tentacle and fingers abruptly left your body, leaving you to groan with frustration. This feeling was, however, short-lived. Doc Ock's arms wrapped securely around your thighs, while the heavily pulsing tentacle slid against your bare crotch. You and your archnemesis moaned in unison. As you looked up, you saw that the tentacle had snaked its way to you from her back between her legs. You shifted your eyes up to her face. She was huffing and looking at you with hungry eyes. You swallowed. She smiled.  
  
You felt the tentacle shift against you. Its... fingers(...?) spidered across your crotch, feeling around, before one of them dipped into you. It didn't go deep, but then again, it didn't have to. You arched your back as it felt inside you and then slid back out. Then there were two. Then three. Then four. Always only an inch deep. You looked at Doc Ock's face.  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
Those were the four words you had time to utter before her hips shifted and the tentacle pushed inside. It probably couldn't have if it wasn't for the villain's arms holding you tightly in place. Only the very tip entered you, but even that was enough to cause a stretching feeling as you moaned out. Then, just as fast as it had come, the limb slid back out almost entirely, still pulsing and making you feel as though your breath was steam.  
  
The other arm holding you in place left as well, and the slender fingers reached for Doc Ock's mouth. You watched as they went past her lips, how she sucked them and how a little drool rolled down her chin... And she was looking down at you the whole time. She noticed you staring. She pulled her fingers out and grinned. Then those fingers were lowered, now slick with saliva. She lifted her artificial limb out of you and rubbed her wet fingers against it, coating it with a mixture of hers and your fluids.  
  
She briefly closed her fist around the member and proceeded to slowly stroke it. The pulsing of the tentacle sped up and you could have sworn her voice, which had been quite composed until now, was starting to fall out in the tiniest of moans. Her face and ears were completely flushed at this point. The noise coming from the friction between your archnemesis’ hand and the rubbery tentacle was squeaky at first, but the noise then quickly diminished as the tip of the tentacle was coated with fluid. Liv sped up her hand a bit more as it became easier for her to move it, before letting the tentacle roam free again. Your breath hitched as it was brought close to your crotch.

Doc Ock chuckled at the sight of you.

“Unbelievable,” she stated in a low voice. The tentacle landed on top of your bare stomach and begun to slide on top of it, back and forth, tantalizingly close to where you needed its attention the most.

“I expected that you would fight back. But it turns out the city’s hero is nothing but a little slut.” The tentacle continued to slide back and forth across your stomach. Doc Ock took one of your breasts in her hand, and squeezed it. You could only imagine what you must have looked like, naked, legs spread, and your face hot as you allowed the hand and the tentacle to pleasure you, not saying a word. The tentacle on your stomach was pressing down hard, causing your body to move at its rhythm.

You swallowed around your throat. At the same time, you swallowed the pride that you had left.

“Please,” you gasped.

“Please what?” Doc Ock asked. You tried to find your words. Please let me come? Please allow me the physical contact I’ve been deprived of? Please, expose me to the world? Please don’t do that? Please let me go? But before you could decide what it was that you really wanted to say, Doc Ock apparently got impatient as the pulsing tentacle suddenly retreated and pushed through your entrance instead, as far is it would go. You screamed as it stretched you out, but surprisingly, it never hurt. Doc Ock let out a sinful noise as well, and suddenly leaned forward towards you as if she was about to pass out. She quickly straightened herself though, and begun to move the tentacle in and out of you.

While she was rubbing against you wonderfully, it was clear to see that she was getting more out of this than you were. A part of her hair had come undone and was now hanging in front of her face, swinging in rhythm with her thrusts. She was no longer quiet, and all of her tentacles were pulsing viciously. A sight like that should have terrified you; your enemy completely unhinged, towering above you. But at this point you found it quite exciting.

“Hnng- A-ah!” Doc Ock moaned, her thrusts getting more erratic now. You weren’t quite there yet, so you reached your hand to your crotch to touch yourself. But Doc Ock grabbed onto your wrist and pushed it back. Instead, she retracted her other hand from your breast and started rubbing you with it, going at a rampant speed. This combined with her thrusts started quickly bringing you to the edge. At this point, you didn’t care how loud you were being, and began to moan from the top of your lungs in time of her tentacle pounding into you.

You made eye contact with Doc Ock, who was staring right back at you. Suddenly, her thrusts lost their pace entirely and she tightly shut her eyes.

“Fuck-“ she was able to utter out, before her words collapsed into a series of dragged-out moans. The tentacle inside of you pulsed wider than before, which was quite enough to bring you over the edge as well. The shocks started from where she was touching you and coursed through your entire body, making your back arch. Meanwhile, Doc Ock kept pushing her tentacle into you, her head now fallen back to expose her throat.

Her fingers were still rubbing at you when you started coming down from your high, even if she had slowly pulled back her tentacle. It was starting to feel like a bit too much. Doc Ock had largely been able to recompose herself, and had returned to stare at you with that damned smile of hers. Her breath was still heavy, and her hair was all over the place, but aside from that you couldn’t have told that she had just fucked her archnemesis. And as a matter of fact, still kept going with her fingers.

“Wh- What are you doing?” you uttered out. She chuckled.

“I don’t think it would be fair for the other guys to only give attention to _one_ tentacle.”

That was it.

You sprung up, snatching your wrist away from her hand and leaping back before she could react. Her reactions were still slower than normal, you noticed. The cold air of the building only now really hit you, harsh against your heated body. Your mask was nowhere to be seen, and neither was your suit, but you were able to spot a colorful scarf on a surface at one end of the large room. You quickly ran over and grabbed it, found the nearest window, and broke through. The glass shards stung on your bare skin. Fortunately, it was still dark outside. You wrapped the scarf around your head, tight, so that you could still see through, hoping that there would nevertheless be nobody to witness you going back home.

“Some other time, then!” you hear Doc Ock call out as you leaped out and grabbed onto the wall of the building with the intention of running on the side of the wall.

The last comment perhaps unsettled you more than anything that had happened in this short period of time, or the trip home naked that was about to come. Even more than to know that she now knew your face. The fact that she was so sure that you would come back.

And so were you.


End file.
